A time to cry
by Jackkaddan
Summary: A short one-shot based on a time after Kate got off the island


**_A Time to cry_**

*beep*

'Good morning and you are listening to 89.7 FM home of great music… We can't stop, no we won't stop '

*smack*

'Mmmhhh'

Kate hated getting out of bed in the morning because she loved the scent of Jack from the sheets that and as of recently she was always tired and felt a little sick in the morning, as she inhaled the scent from the cotton sheets she closed her eyes and gave herself five seconds then got up to face the day. Getting ready for her shower her mind was slowing waking up, today was a special day which Kate looked forward to every year, a day that her and Jack spent together every year and for some reason she always got a little nervous but it always passed.

Thinking of Jack she realised he left without waking her up, which always annoyed her a little bit but she wouldn't stay mad because she knew he done it out of kindness as that was the type of person he was. As the warm water covered her body she would always relax and reminisce. Today it was the memory of the time she made Jack his cast and then stayed up late talking by the fire; it was such a simple memory but it was very special to both of them, she would have to tell Jack about it later on.

Even though it was a special day Kate still had to go to work, she worked at a community health clinic volunteering which Jack was always proud of her for doing, she choose to do it herself because through her experiences on the island she learned that helping others is what life is about and the reward from it was far more valuable than money or gold, also working at the clinic she developed friends, friends that were there for her to help to get over the emotional scars left by the island.

After her shift ended she then went to go collect Jack, as she waited a song on the radio got her attention Footprints in the sand by Leona Lewis

'You walked with me, footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand where I'm going  
You walked with me when I was all alone  
With so much unknown along the way  
Then I heard you say

I promise you, I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
Ill carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand'

The lyrics were haunting and caused her to well up a little, and just as the song ended Jack had entered the car.

'Hey, you ready for this'

'Yeah'

And with that she set of down the road, she completely zoned out and Jack just watched as the sun slowly set. She pulled the car up along the curb, it was nearly time, she stepped out and took Jack by the hand and entered the cemetery, there was a section of cemetery dedicated to the Oceanic 815 group that passed away, even though their bodies were a million miles away just a simple name on a stone was enough to tear Kate apart, as she passed each on she silently whispered each name each evoked painful memories Boone, Shannon, Libby … Until she reached the final one

'Jack Shepard'

The name was sacred to her, the person was too. It had been 15 years today since his passing and it still hurts; she would only visit the grave once a year, because it was all that she could take. It was a time for her emotion's to let go, for her to express everything.

Firstly she would express her pain and say how much she missed him, then she would go on to tell him all the good and bad things that happened to her in the last year and finally she would thank him, thank him for every good thing he had done and thank him for loving her. It broke her heart that Jack never got to see his own son, but she knew he would be extremely proud of him and the man he was becoming, so as she looked up to her son Jack Christian Shepard who eyes were glazed over and she knew it was a time to cry.

The End.

Ok there it was a nice simple one-shot, I would like to thank the people that reviewed my last one-shot and the people that read this one. I thought I would try something different, the grammar stills sucks but I hope it is still readable. I still have a full story that is work in progress (it's a happy story, kind of) and whenever it ready I will post it.


End file.
